parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 12
Here is part twelve of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo). Cast *Percy the Small Engine as Dumbo *Bert Raccoon (from The Raccoons) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers) as Mrs. Jumbo *Rosie the Pink Engine as Giddy *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Prissy *Nellie (from Nellie the Elephant) as Catty *Piella Bakewell (from Wallace and Gromit) as Matriarch *Jessie (from Toy Story), Lady Kluck, Maid Marian (from Robin Hood), and Lady Tramine's Two Stepdaughters (from Cinderella) as Other Female Elephants *Plankton (from Spongebob Squarepants) as The Ringmaster *Mortimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons and Films) as Smitty the Bully *The Monkeys (from The Jungle Book) as The Pink Elephants *Stanley the Silver Engine, Toby the Tram Engine, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos (from Thomas and Friends) as The Crows *Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mr. Stork *Archie (from Archie and Friends) as Casey Jr. *Other Humans and Animals as The Circus Animals Transcript *(Scrappy is surrounded by fire) *Clown 1: Please! Help me save my poor baby! Whoo! Save my child! (runs around as the freight cars come into the rescue and fool around with water) *Clowns: Hey, hey, hey, hey! Where are you? Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Hey! Hey! Hey! Save my ba... Come on! Jump! We'll save you. Hurry up! Hurry up! We'll save you. Go on. Jump! We'll save ya. (Percy falls down and lands into a pool, just to be laughed at, until the clowns cars leave, when he comes back and reunites with Bert Raccoon) *Clown 2: Whew! Boy, oh, boy, did we wow 'em out there! *Clown 3: What a performance! *Clown 4: Are we good? *Clown 5: Hey, thirteen curtain calls, thirteen! *Clown 6: Yeah, sure brought down the house, all right. *Clown 7: Oh, Mama, did we panic 'em. Ask me, Joey. Go ahead. Ask me. *Clown 8: You said it. We rolled 'em in the aisles. *Clown 9: Boy oh boy, what an act! *Clown 10: Oh, what an act is right. Stupendous, I call it. *Clown 11: They'll have more respect for us clowns now. *Clown 12: Yeah, yeah, you bet! *Clown: Here, boys. This calls for a real celebration. Come and get it. *Clown 14: Poison! Am I thirsty. *Clown 15: I could use one of them myself. *Clown 16: This one's on Percy! *Clown 17: Percy! (The Clowns laugh while Bert cleans up Percy) *Bert Raccoon: See? They're drinkin' a toast to ya. Yeah. You're a big hit. (Percy drips a tear) Why, uh, you're terrific. Oh, you're colossal. Stupendous. Come on. Alley-oop. I gotta wash behind your ears. You ought a be proud. You're a success. Look. A peanut! Come on. Eat it. Got lots of vitamins. Give ya a lot of, uh, pep. Oh-ho-ho. I forgot to tell ya. Why, we're goin' over to see your mother. I made an appointment for ya. Didn't I tell ya? Huh! Just like me. I must have forgot. Come on. Get your hat. (Percy obeys and puts his hat on and follows Bert) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof